


A Christmas Miracle

by alphalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Dan, Christmas, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, fake relationship au, mitochondria phil because he’s a f-ing powerhouse, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: - COMPLETE -Dan’s Family ditch him for Christmas so Phil invites him to Manchester to spend it with phil and his family. Phil never corrects his mother when she calls them a couple and they decide to play along until after Christmas.





	1. December 1st

I felt the familiar pang in my chest as I looked towards the calendar. December 1st, this was the day that people all over the world started to get excited for Christmas. I couldn’t help but feel the loneliness I usually felt around this time of year. My family had always celebrated the festivities but they had done it with such... coldness, at least compared with some families I had seen. For example, my family put up decorations quickly in harsh silence instead of playing those familiar carols and songs that would drive you crazy from being overplayed until January. 

Phil had that kind of family, such a bold contrast to my own. Phil would go home to visit and take his brother Martyn with him, along with Martyn’s girlfriend Cornelia; having a lush family roast dinner with all the trimmings and then all help Phil’s parents put the tree up and decorate the house. They still did this, to this day, despite the fact that Phil turns thirty-one next month. Phil had actually just returned from that trip, deciding that the end of November was the best time to actually put up their decorations due to our busy schedules. He’d even told me that he was disappointed to come home, the festive feeling that had been occupying his gut back in Manchester replaced by the sudden emptiness of being back in Central London. We didn’t have decorations up yet, we only bothered to really decorate the gaming channel room at the start of December, which gave us plenty of time to argue over colour schemes and such afterwards. 

I was sitting on the sofa in the lounge, some crappy channel 5 Christmas movie playing in the background that I had totally ignored in favour of silently stalking the Phan tag on tumblr, merely out of curiosity of course. Our fans made so many festive edits of what they expected us to be like around this time of year, they’d draw, write and manipulate photographs to make it seem like we had that cosy family Christmas that Phil’s family had. Except that was just it. It was what Phil and his family had, I had been excluded from that sentiment. My family we’re going abroad for Christmas, my brother included so I was left alone. Phil obviously choosing to go home to Manchester. 

I sighed particularly soundly after seeing one image, it was a realistic drawing of Phil and I kissing beneath mistletoe that had hung in the lounge doorway. It made my skin prickle and goose pimples rise onto the skin of my arms. It looked almost like a photograph. It was then that I heard the front door close, signalling Phil’s return from his day out with his friend Bryony. I quickly closed my laptop lid and grabbed quickly for my blanket and throwing it over the top of myself to make it look like I was watching the movie to try and appear festive. I didn’t want to put a dampener on his excitement after all. 

“Dan, I’m home -oh” Phil had called out as he walked towards the lounge, obviously realising I was there after he’d started talking. I smiled up at him, for some reason he looked so beautiful today, his cheeks tinged pink from the cold outside and his glasses on rather than his contact lenses. I tried to find words but they died in my throat. Allowing him to continue with whatever it was he wanted to tell me.  
“I had such a good day today. Bryony and I got a lot of our Christmas shopping done” he smiled, which I must say really brought out the shine in his blue-green eyes. “I wish you came too though, we would have had more fun with you there!” He exclaimed excitedly, despite the event being over. I couldn’t help but feel that pang once again in my chest, although this time it was loneliness that felt like it was going to swallow me whole. 

“Sorry Phil, I just needed time to rest today” I said, despite it not being the whole truth. I had tried to put a little distance between us, seeing as I was desperately in love with the guy. I needed him to realise that we didn’t have to do everything together because the lines between friends and more than friends was beginning to blur. We were getting too comfortable just doing everything together and I knew that if I didn’t change anything, I was going to get hurt and I could lose him. I can’t lose him. 

Phil took of his coat and scarf, kicking off his shoes and plonking down on the sofa beside me a little closer than strictly necessary and he enveloped me in a bone crushing hug. I chuckled and attempted to reciprocate despite the awkward position we were sitting in. I let go before he did, claiming he was suffocating me to get him to let go. His cheeks tinted pink once again when we parted. 

“Sorry, I’m just... “ he tried, throwing a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck, “I just miss you when you aren’t around” he smiled shyly and I felt my heart stop. He didn’t mean it the way it sounded, I told myself despite the warm fuzzy feeling that was now radiating through me. 

Phil tried to tell me that we were going to order take out tonight, because he was so tired from his day out so didn’t want to cook. I just looked at him blankly before telling him. “Well, I can cook if you don’t want to. I don’t expect you to do it” to which he just looked at me, a soft smile playing on his lips. “But you’re tired too, it’s why you didn’t come with us. Let’s just get a take out and watch a Christmas movie” 

So that’s what happened, he took a shower, ordered us a take away of burritos for a change, how festive, followed by my own shower. We had both settled on onesies and Phil had chosen a Christmas movie from Netflix for us to both watch. We ate our burritos in almost silence, seeing as there wasn’t a need to speak. 

I finished eating my burrito to find Phil staring at me, a small amused smile on his face as I raised an eyebrow. Wordlessly, he leaded his whole body closer, using his thumb to wipe away some stray sauce from the corner of my mouth, before pulling back at licking his thumb. He winked at me which obviously made my legs turn to jelly. I tried to will my heart to slow down, scared he would hear it beating faster than before. I thanked him before putting my plate on the nearby coffee table and curling up in a ball in the corner of the sofa. Phil stood, grabbing the plates and walking out of the room. I sighed, burying my face into my knees and allowing myself to float away from reality. 

“Bear, you ok?” The voice startled me, Phil now kneeling in front of me with his face only inches away. I nodded but didn’t move from my position. “Just.. not ready for Christmas” I said quietly. He ran his fingers through my hair which quickly got my attention as I moved to look at him. He was smiling but didn’t withdraw his hand. The butterflies in my stomach awakening with force as he continued to stroke his thumb back and forth as his fingers tangled in my hair. “I had a phone call while you were away at your parents in the week” I said, unable to control myself as I nuzzled a little closer to his hand and prayed he didn’t notice”. He looked at me in a way which encouraged me to continue. 

“My parents and Adrian are going on holiday for Christmas” I sighed, I felt so sad once I had said it. They had chosen to go on holiday and leave me behind, His fingers stopped moving in my hair as his expression mirrored a statue. His eyes boring into me and making me feel so many things. “So... you’re going too right?” he asked, but my lack of an answer suddenly made him change altogether, into the side of Phil that only on very rare occasions do I see. 

“THEY’RE GOING WITHOUT YOU!?” He almost shouted as he stood up, making me jump a little from my balled up position on the sofa, I couldn’t look at him, choosing to look at my knees instead like they were the most interesting thing in the world. “Christmas is a time for family, Dan. Why are they going without you?” He calmed a little, returning to his previous kneeling position before me. I took a deep breath before answering, knowing already that he wasn’t going to like the answer. 

“They said that they’d assumed I was spending it with you and your family” 

Phil’s eyes lit up a little, almost like a lightbulb had gone off. “Well, they’re right” I blushed as I looked up at him, “You’re gonna come be a Lester for the holidays” immediately getting up and grinning like an idiot before reaching in his pocket to phone his mother. 

Daniel Lester

I liked it.


	2. December 22nd

Today was Friday 22nd December, also known as the day that Phil and I were going to Manchester to spend the next few weeks with Phil’s family. I was so excited about it actually. I may have missed the day of putting up the decorations but I was there for the days that mattered. We got off of the train in Manchester and were met immediately by Phil’s parents who dragged us out of the station and into the car. Martyn and Cornelia were going to join us tomorrow. 

We pulled up in the driveway and I felt strangely comfortable, as though this should be how I felt going to my own parents house. Phil told me that he would collect my luggage from the boot of the car along with his, and that I should go look at the decorations. Mrs Lester looped our arms together the second she had heard a Phil’s comment and dragged me inside. The second I got through the door I was lost for words. 

It was decorated throughout the entire building, none of this ‘just one corner of the house’ crap that my parents pulled to make it easier to put down after the festivities were over. This was incredible, it looked like a cheesy Christmas movie house and I found myself suddenly in love with the holiday season. If my family had been like this I would adore Christmas so much more than I did. 

Once Mrs Lester finished showing me the decorations we all had a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows (Phil had extra obviously) and curled up in the living room and listened to Christmas music whilst we all talked. I yawned unable to stop myself, Phil’s parents grinning at me, saying I could have a brief nap whilst we waited for our meal to cook. I thanked them and asked which room I would be occupying for my duration here, Mrs Lester just laughed at me. 

“You’ll share Phil’s room of course, we aren’t going to separate you love birds up at Christmas” 

I stared at her, suddenly very confused as to what was happening. Phil turning to look at me and staring deep within my eyes. “Um.. Mrs Lester.. Phil and I-“ I started, only to be cut off by Phil. “We’re really thankful mum” before standing and grabbing my hand, walking me out of the room and up the stairs towards Phil’s room. I was so confused, why had he not corrected his mother? 

“Bear, I am so sorry” he started, putting his hands together as if he were about to pray. I was just so confused, it could have been easily rectified yet Phil did the opposite. My head was spinning. “When I phoned to ask if you could come spend Christmas with us.. I think the words I said were ‘Can bear come celebrate Christmas with us this year? It’s funny how we haven’t celebrated together before and maybe it’s time to change that’ and she asked if we were together and I said yes because I thought she meant were we both at home when she called and-“ 

I laughed, incredibly hard. So Phil had called me Bear, said how weird it was we’d never spent Christmas Day together and then said we were together thinking it meant something else. Only Phil could make it seem like we were a couple. I smiled at him, except then I realised that he didn’t correct her. 

“Phil... why didn’t you tell her once you realised?” His face turned red as he looked down to his shoes. This was obviously the thing he didn’t want to tell me.  
“Well. . . My parents got really excited about us being a couple” I shook my head, walking towards him and putting my hands on his biceps which were.. surprisingly firm beneath my hands. 

“We don’t have secrets, Philly. We have to tell them” Except I was amazed when Phil looked up at me in shock. “Or... we could pretend just for Christmas?” My eyes widened at his suggestion, I opened my mouth only for it to close again. “Think about it, mum and dad will be together, Martyn and Cornelia will be together. We could appear to be together too. Then after Christmas we say we felt like we should just be friends”. Wow, he’d clearly thought this through. I sighed, pulling him into a tight hug just so I didn’t have to look at the hopeful look in his eyes. 

“Just for Christmas, Philly” I sighed, ignoring the excitement that was bottled up inside me and wanting to burst. We parted and I laid down on our now shared bed, I closed my eyes but sleep never came, the butterflies in my stomach now multiplying. I got to have Phil as a boyfriend for at least two weeks, he’d gone to help his dad cook the evening meal which simply made my heart flutter more. I had always thought Phil was great at home, but when he was with his family he had an extra motivation. Like he just wanted to do his best for everybody and make them proud. 

I was gently woken by a warm hand coming up to stroke my hair off of my forehead and the gentlest pair of lips occupying the space he’d just made. I hadn’t even realise I’d fallen asleep, but this was the most perfect way to wake up. I was also quite confused, his family couldn’t see us right now so why was he being so... adorable and clingy? To be honest, I wasn’t exactly complaining. 

I opened my eyes slowly, stretching out my incredibly long limbs and smiling at my best friend. He looked so peaceful and happy that it made me smile like a lunatic. He chuckled, “Are you ready for food, Bear?” he said just louder than a whisper. I nodded as I slowly sat up, I headed to the bathroom quickly before meeting the Lester’s all down around the dinner table. Everything looked incredible, my mouth salivating just looking at it all. I grinned when I felt Phil sit down next to me, he may have been on his own chair but he suddenly felt closer than usual. We all talked animatedly whilst we ate, informing them of the Interactive Introverts tour and everything we had going on in the new year. 

“I’m so proud of you boys, you’ve come so far together” Phil’s mum smiled, without realising I found myself reaching beside me for Phil’s left hand and threaded our fingers together, giving a gentle squeeze before withdrawing from the embrace. We finished the meal and I insisted on doing the dishes seeing as Phil and his father had cooked. I stood at the sink scrubbing bits of food off of the used utensils when I felt a body press up against my back, i tensed up for a fraction of time before I realised Phil’s parents had come into the room. Phil wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head on my right shoulder. “It’s a shame you aren’t moulding pottery, that’d be more romantic” he said calmly, I laughed before stacking the utensils on the draining board and pulling the small plastic plug out of the sink. 

“What did you want to do now?” I asked, using the dish towel to dry up everything and put it away. Phil just smiled, telling me that his parents just got a new game that they wanted to try out. So of course when I walk into the lounge they have Truth Bombs out on the coffee table. I rolled my eyes so gently it couldn’t be seen as anything besides fond. I took my seat on the floor in front of Phil with my back to his legs. Without thinking he threaded his fingers through my hair, locking within my curls as if they were some kind of weird glove he liked to wear. 

We played the game for quite a while, I was surprised exactly how much The Lester’s new about me from stories or anecdotes that Phil had told them through the years. I couldn’t help but feel at home here, with Phil and his parents and the Christmas music quietly on in the background. This was a feeling I never wanted to lose. A tiny part of me hoped that Phil would miraculously fall in love with me over these two weeks of being in Manchester, the very place I first fell in love with him. 

I settled into bed that night feeling so contented, although part of me was worried that Phil was going to ask for us to be a little more distant around Martyn seeing as he’s our merchandise manager. I felt my heart squeeze tighter than anything I had ever felt before, tears burning my eyes like acid as I rapidly tried to blink them away, to no avail. Phil was still downstairs wrapping Martyn’s presents to put under the tree seeing as we had run out of paper at home. I curled into a ball and let the tears fall, feeling like they were eroding my skin as they fell. 

I heard Phil come into the room, I had my eyes closed but I could hear the shuffling around as he got changed in the dark, I couldn’t help but blush when I heard his jeans fall to the ground like a puddle around his ankles. Moments later he was in bed, dressed only in boxers because it was probably too dark to find his pj bottoms. I smiled a little, he’d obviously not realised I wasn’t fully asleep so he hadn’t considered even putting the lamp on. He pressed his chest against my back and I was enveloped by the warmth as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest and slipping a leg between mine. 

Like a real couple would do

I shuffled backwards into him, making my ass rub a little against his boxers. I heard him gasp before one of the arms around me moved lower to hold my hips where they were, ass flush against his crotch.  
“Only Dan could tease me in his sleep” he whispered fondly, before his breathing evened out and he slipped into the land of dreams, where i shortly followed.


	3. December 23rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! 
> 
> I just hit 1,000 Followers on tumblr and I am in awe of every single one of you who follow me. You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you so much if you are one of them who do follow me, I wish i could thank everyone individually!!~
> 
> Dominic  
> (alphalester.tumblr.com)

I woke up feeling so incredibly well rested that I thought that I must have died in my sleep. Why had I slept so well? I always woke up at least once in the night. Feeling the warmth of the arms around my chest and waist made me come back to reality, snuggling back down into the warmth that was trying to envelope me. I knew we should get up soon, Martyn and Cornelia were coming today which meant more family time. More family time meant more Phil and I appearing as a couple, although if you saw us now you would think we were anyway. 

Phil must have just woken up because I felt his body stretch out behind me, blushing a little when I realised that he was twisting his pelvis away from me. Holy shit, did he have a ... I cut off my thoughts at that point, not wanting myself to be drawn in to that train of thought as it was a very dangerous place. I tried to stifle a yawn but it came anyway, my lungs filling with a vast amount of oxygen that my head began to spin a little. I pulled the blanket higher up and rolled out of Phil's arms as I turned to face him. He was so relaxed, his eyes shining beautifully and not a single wrinkle or line on his face. Almost like when we had first met. I smiled at him, a gentle blush on my cheeks but it didn't bother me. He was an incredibly beautiful sight to wake up to after all. 

"Morning, Philly" I said softly, curling my long legs as close to me as I could in what we liked to call the 'embryo' position. He smiled back, obviously not being worried about his 'situation' in his boxer shorts. "Hi bear" his voice was so thick with sleep it made me want to hold him for eternity to savour this moment. We'd slept in the same room before, hell, we'd even slept in the same bed before but that felt so incredibly different to the night we had just shared. It felt so much more intimate than I was used to. I looked at him for a bit longer, unable to help myself. 

"Did you sleep well?" I asked, although the look on his face told me the answer before he even needed to open his mouth. He closed his eyes and pulled the duvet up higher over his shoulders, curling in his legs the way I had done merely minutes before and squeezing his muscles tight before stretching them all the way out again. "That was probably the best I have ever slept. You're so _warm_ bear". My heart felt full. I loved it whenever Phil called me bear, but hearing him say it twice within one morning after spending the whole night spooning was my new favourite thing. I had to shake myself back to reality though, this was just phil getting into character so that it was more relaxed and natural around his parents. He didn't actually have feelings for me. His boxer situation was probably just because he hadn't spooned with someone in a long time, or maybe it was just a thing that happened. I couldn't read too much into it. 

"We should get up, I don't even know what the time is, but i'm sure as hell its coffee time" I chuckled, getting out of bed and sliding a random t-shirt over my head as I was only dressed in pj bottoms. I walked out of the room and down the hall, I sat at the breakfast table and finally looked at the time. I was shocked that it was only 09:18 in the morning. This was earlier than I was used to. I made a coffee for myself and Phil and returned to the bedroom, using my elbow to open the door. Phil was laying back against the pillows with the blanket low around his waist. I didn't fully allow my brain to kick in until Phil was staring at me with a red face and pupils blown. 

"P-Phil were.. were you?" I tried, except the words died in my throat, it was none of my business. I walked quickly to put his coffee beside the TV far away from the bed before keeping my eyes low and turning back to the door. "Here's your coffee, I'll leave you to it" I closed the door quickly and leaned against it. I had just walked in on Phil _masturbating_ in a bed that I had just been sharing with him, and had another two weeks sharing with him. I walked back to the kitchen, deciding to have a bowl of cereal to have with my coffee. My brain was short circuiting, unable to get the image out of my head. Phil's flushed cheeks and lust blown eyes. That wasn't something I thought I would ever see, yet here I was.. seeing it. I finished my cereal and started to wash up, Mr and Mrs Lester walking into the room in their pyjamas with soft smiles on their faces. 

"Oh, Dan honey did you just have breakfast? We were gonna make Pancakes" Mrs Lester began, walking over to me and squeezing me in a tight hug, one that made me feel solidly like part of the family. My heart stopped for a second before kicking back into action, I didn't want to lose them as family after Christmas was over. They had brought me in with open arms when my own family had neglected me. I was just about to open my mouth when I heard a familiar voice at the doorway. "Dan always has room left for pancakes" Phil chuckled softly, walking over to us and taking it in turns to hug his mother, father and then myself. When it was time for my hug, he lingered for a moment and whispered in my ear. "I am so sorry about that" to which I held him closer, shaking my head a tiny bit before answering. "I should have knocked". 

Phil pulled away before kissing me on the forehead which made me feel so many feelings, my legs turning to jelly at the action. "Thank you for bringing me a coffee this morning, Bear" there it was again. The feeling that occurred every time he called me bear. My family had completely stopped calling it me, instead just going with 'Dan' or 'Danny Fire' when they wanted to appear funny and educated in what I do for a living. Phil never forgot. I just smiled, moving to sit down once again so that Mr and Mrs Lester could get to the stove, informing us that they wanted to make the pancakes to give them that parental feeling again that they missed now that their children were fully grown men. We ate happily, all conversing happily and rather loudly too before Mr and Mrs Lester left to go and get ready to meet Martyn and Cornelia at the train station the way they had done for us. 

Phil and I both showered and dressed, I brought my laptop to the living room to get stuck into whilst I waited for the Lesters to return. Phil came out a little while later, hair straightened but glasses on as his eyes were still too sore from his contact lenses. I smiled at him, he always appeared softer when he wore his glasses. I tried to look like I was neither ignoring him or staring at him, so I moved my legs off of the seat beside me on the sofa. An invitation for him to sit there if he wanted it whilst I continued to scroll through the internet fandom hell that was tumblr. He chose to sit so we were thigh-to-thigh. His arm around the back of the sofa close to my shoulders but not touching them. I knew it was in case his family came home but it still made me feel warm. We chatted for a little while about some of the anime that had been renewed for a new season, such as the season 3 of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club coming out in Summer 2018 and we allowed ourselves to get a little hyped. 

Before we knew it, the door was flung open and Martyn was almost on Phil's lap with excitement. I laughed so hard that I almost doubled over. It was almost like a cartoon with how fast he had arrived through the door. Squeezing his brother with all his strength. Phil just laughed, hugging his brother back before telling him he was too heavy. Martyn looked at me with bright eyes, taking my laptop away from me to hand to Phil before doing the same to me, hopping on my lap and squeezing me tighter than he'd ever hugged me before. "Welcome to the family, Daniel Lester". I knew he was joking, but something within my heart actually exploded. I so badly had wanted to be Daniel Lester for the entire time I had known Phil, no since before I had even met him - back when I was a stalker fanboy from my bedroom. I hugged Martyn back before he stood. Allowing us to stand and hug Cornelia in a way that was warm and welcoming. As it was midday we decided to all curl up in the lounge and watch Christmas movies as doing too much on December 23rd was almost forbidden. Cornelia and Martyn curled up on half of one sofa, with Mr and Mrs Lester on the other. Phil and I had been left to sit awkwardly in a chair but we made it work, I had sat in the chair and opened my legs up to give him space to sit in between, before realising he had a bigger ass so we eventually swapped so we had more room. 

This was the kind of atmosphere I had always dreamed of. The kind my family failed to show me, we had always been quickly moving around one another but never really interacting. This Christmas was an eye opener to what family really was; of course I couldn't truly be with family if Phil weren't there, he was my other half. I sat back between his legs, wrapping my arms tight around where his arms were around me. I could see his smile out of the corner of my eye as he rested his head on my shoulder. I felt a soft kiss land on my jaw, prompting me to melt fully into Phil in a way I don't think I had ever done before, I was usually still reserved even a little bit except now I was putty in his huge hands.

"I'm so happy you're here for Christmas this year, Bear" Phil whispered, trying not to interrupt the movie at his sudden burst of affection. I turned my head the tiniest fraction and rested it against Phil's humming softly, appreciatively as I whispered back to him.

_"This is the happiest I have ever been, Philly"_


	4. December 24th - Xmas Eve

24th December

I woke up to find my entire body intertwined with Phil's. Our legs were tangled together as I lay beside him, my head buried within the crook of his neck as his evened out breaths tickled my ear. I didn't wan't to move, I didn't want the reality to hit me like a ton of bricks when we both properly woke up. Phil was cradling me, one arm tight around my back and his opposite hand tangled in my hair. I wished I could always wake up like this, feeling wanted, loved, _like I was worth something_.

I thought back to the day before, how excited the Lesters had been about everyone finally being together once again. It had been a long time since I had personally gotten to tell them about the things going on in my life, such as becoming an ambassador for a mental health charity and a cyber bullying campaign. I even got to tell them about my meeting with Prince William. It was so strange to have all eyes and ears on me in their family home, not in a way like I wasn't wanted or didn't fit in - but rather the opposite. When I told my stories, I must have lit up and became much more animated. I never really had anyone to tell these things to besides Phil and our audience. My family didn't even know why I met Prince William, or at least if they knew they never even asked about it. Phil had been holding me the entire time in some way or another. He was cuddling me from behind when I told my stories, holding my hand as we played truth bombs and stroking my hair when we'd laid on the floor together to watch another movie. I felt eyes on me, but it was always either Martyn or Mrs Lester herself, although i didn't mind because they looked.. peaceful, content as they watched Phil interact with me. 

I was brought back from my reverie a short time later, Phil beginning to wake up as he pulled me impossibly closer to him. He planted a single kiss on my forehead before lifting one of my hands up to his lips, placing a feather light kiss on the skin he found there as if I would shatter into pieces if he applied any more pressure. I immediately felt my cheeks burn as I turned the dreaded crimson colour. _This guy_ , I rolled my eyes fondly despite the fact he couldn't see. "Morning Bear" he grumbled, his voice once again thick with sleep as he began to play with the hair at my nape. I mumbled my own greeting in response and shimmied impossibly closer to my best friend, we were like magnets who couldn't pull apart. Or at least _I couldn't_. I looked up at his, his blue eyes shining so brightly it almost left me out of breath. I felt a gravitational pull within me, begging me to close the distance and slot our lips together. I was just working up the courage when there was a knock on the door. 

"Phil! Dan! We're gonna go for a walk after breakfast. Get up!" Martyn shouted, frightening me out of my actions, or lack of them. He was looking at me with an unreadable expression and I couldn't seem to swallow past that lump in my throat. Instead, I smiled softly at him, hauling myself out of the bed and leaving the room in favour of the bathroom to get myself ready. About an hour later we were all showered, dressed, fed and headed out for a little walk.

Mr and Mrs Lester were walking in front, Martyn and Cornelia excitedly telling them about the presents they had purchased for Cornelia's niece. They were all chucking as Phil and I hung towards the back. Our hands were clasped tightly with our fingers laced together. I was freezing my ass off in my ripped jeans, suddenly regretting my fashion choices. Phil must have sensed me shivering beside him before he wordlessly shrugged off his coat and draped it over my shoulders. He looked me in my eyes and smiled shyly at me. "I think you could use my coat more than I could at this point" before his smile grew, bigger and bigger until he bit down on his tongue in that goofy way he does. He span me around so that he was standing behind me with his arms crisscrossed over my chest as he rocked us side to side as we attempted to walk forward. I burst into laughter at the weird sensation of barely being able to control my body, is was a little bit like being drunk just without the swimming feeling inside my head. "What th- Phiiiil!" I exclaimed as we kept trying to walk. Phil was purposely rocking left and right a little heavier than before now because I felt like I was about to lose all balance. Before I could stop myself, one foot caught on the other, sending both myself and Phil toppling over onto the rather muddy grass below us. Our laughter becoming louder and more painful as I was unable to take a proper breath. 

All of the Lesters stopped to watch us, all seemingly smiling at the exchange. Moments later we had arrived at a coffee shop so that we could warm up a little. We all ordered our coffees and I took the plastic lid off of mine to allow it to cool a little. We were all engrossed in conversation when I take a sip of my seasonal cinnamon beverage, to my surprise Phil was looking at me with a funny expression before he leaned towards me and planted a kiss on the tip of my nose, making me blush immediately, especially being in a public place. Phil just grinned before telling me i'd gotten whipped cream on my nose when i'd sipped my drink. "Silly old bear" he winked, making me blush furiously at the Winnie-The-Pooh reference. 

We all walked back to the house quietly, we'd been walking for about three or four hours some how so we were all quite tired. We put Christmas music on and stacked the presents underneath the Christmas tree ready for tomorrow morning and Mrs Lester started baking various sweets and treats which Phil was trying to eat when they were on the wire rack cooling down. I giggled as I chased him around the open plan lounge diner with a pillow, beating him with it if I got close enough. Quickly though, I was stopped by a strange look on Phil's face. He had a blush on his cheeks and I didn't quite understand what had suddenly changed. Until I looked up to find Mistletoe hanging from the doorway. All of Phil's family were watching and cheering about Christmas traditions. Which seemed to be making it harder to gauge if it were the right thing to do. 

Phil pulled me closer, eyeing me carefully and leaning in to connect our lips. A shock wave of feelings coursing through my veins and igniting my bones like lightning. I pulled Phil closer, trying to convey that I was comfortable, _heck, more than comfortable_ with the intimacy in case he pulled away. I didn't need to think about him pulling away because he was deepening the kiss instead of pulling away. Our tongues dancing an intimate tango of their own as I tried to get so close that there wasn't room for anything in between us. We didn't pull away until we heard a cough, reminding us we weren't alone.  
"Wow, never thought i'd see that" Martyn chuckled innocently, before walking out of the room to give us privacy. 

"Fucking hell, Dan" Phil said, making my eyes widen at Phil's choice of language. He was red all over and I just wanted to kiss him all over his face and make him blush even more. That kiss was so much better than I had ever expected. I put my heart and soul into it and I almost felt as if Phil had felt the same as me. I didn't reply to him though, not because I didn't want to - but because he was dragging me through the house and up to our bedroom. He shut the door behind him and came closer towards me. His lips were red raw from where my own mouth had previously been and I couldn't stop staring. 

"Ph-" I tried, but now suddenly I was speechless. What could I possibly say? Instead of talking, I looked up at him, attempting to convey all of the emotion I had attempted miserably to hide since I was his fanboy. He looked hungry, like he were about to maul me to death. _What a great way to die_ my brain supplied. "Dan, can I.. can we kiss again?" I threw myself at him messily, our lips hurried but expressionate, moving together in a delicious push-and-pull. 

We pulled away after what felt like years. Resting our foreheads together and chuckling lightly. "Fucking finally" I muttered quietly, tensing up when I realised what I had said. We heard a clock sound before Phil grinned at me like an idiot. "Merry Christmas, Bear"


	5. December 25th - Christmas Day!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Merry Christmas!! I gift to you some smut followed by FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF! X3
> 
> Enjoy! Please leave a comment to let me know what you think? 
> 
> \- Dominic xox

Phil and I looked at one another in a way we never had done before, his eyes were barely blue anymore considering the amount his pupils were dilated. Something had changed during our trip, we no longer were acting like a couple to please the Lester’s but because it felt right in the moment. I couldn’t help but feel like it was a Manchester exclusive thing, we would get back home and everything would go back to how it was before. I suddenly ached to have as much of Phil as he would give me. 

“Merry Christmas” I whispered, connecting our lips once again, trying to convey my urgency. Phil caught up almost immediately, backing me into the bed as we barely pulled away for breath. I sat down on the bed and looked up at him through my eyelashes, biting down hard on my lip, amazed see him in this situation. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were boring into me in a way they’d never done before.

“We should stop” Phil said gruffly, except it seemed like he wanted to say the opposite. I said nothing but attempted to hide the growing arousal in my jeans by folding my arms over my lap. I was feeling self conscious all of a sudden, if he didn’t want to stop I know for a fact I wouldn’t either, even if it were only for one night, I know that is probably stupid, but nothing could ruin us. Or.. I hoped nothing could. 

“Phil..” I tried, but I didn’t know what I wanted to say. I paused before an idea came into my head, I reached up tentatively to grab his hips, pulling him closer to where I remained seated on the bed. I looked up at him and licked my lips. He must have known my plan because the smallest whimper escaped his mouth and implanted itself into my brain. I would never forget that noise. I reached up for his trouser buttons and undid them slowly, not able to tear my eyes away from those of the man above me. 

“D-Dan I-if you want to stop at any time just say “houseplant” he blushed, looking at me hungrily as he shimmied his skinny jeans down to his ankles. The sight before me made me salivate immediately. There Phil was, hard as a rock in his navy blue boxers . I gasped, an involuntary grin coming to my face as I returned my gaze to Phil’s eyes. He watched me I hooked my index fingers besides his hips, pulling slowly downwards on his boxers to expose that porcelain skin inch by delicious inch. Once they too were around Phil’s ankles I couldn’t help but blush. Phil was the full package, if you’ll excuse the awkward pun. 

I slid my hands back up his thighs, mapping out every inch of him so that I could remember this in the mask of darkness within my dreams and fantasies once we’d returned to our home in London. I ran my hands over the swell of his ass, gasping when I realised that his Shakira hips really did make for a thicc ass after all. I chuckled inwardly as he smiled at me, it was an innocent smile which seemed almost out of place considering the situation. I blushed, unable to help myself. 

“Choke me, Daddy” I winked, bringing my hands forward to wrap around his cock. I pumped my hands a few times, getting a feel for the length and width that differed to my own before lowering to suck ever so gently on the tip. Watching his eyes the whole time. He let out the lowest groan I had ever heard as he reached to tangle his hands in my hair. I opened wide and lowered myself further until the tip of his cock was at the back of my throat, only then did I truly realise how big he was. I began to suck, bobbing my head as I found a steady rhythm that suited myself as well as had Phil moaning and grunting with pleasure. I hummed low in my throat, the vibrations clearly helping bring him closer to the edge to ecstasy. 

Phil had moved closer, pulling my hair tight as he fucked into my mouth, making me dribble a little in a way that I only hoped was more sexy than it was revolting. Although, he didn’t appear to mind. He never let his eyes come away from mine as if he didn’t want to forget it was my mouth that was pulling him apart piece by piece.  
“Fuck Dan, you’re so beautiful like this” he grunted, my heart swelling about ten times it’s size at the confession. Part of me hoped that this wouldn’t be the last time I’d hear him talk like that. Especially since he never usually swore. 

I hummed louder, bobbing quicker now, every so often pausing to swirl my tongue around the tip like a lollipop. “D-Dan I-i’m g-“ he was full on panting now. Coming undone so quickly all thanks to me. Seconds later, I think he expected me to pull back when he hit his climax, except I just continued, swallowing every single drop he gave. I pulled away slowly, my jaw aching so badly for being in that position for so long. I almost cringed when a thin line of saliva stretched from my lips to his tip, almost feeling like a metaphor for this whole ordeal. Once the line broke so would the atmosphere, right?

Phil was very unstable on his feet, so I simply pulled him straight down to lay on top of me. Completely ignoring the fact his boxers and jeans were still around his ankles. He blinked a few times, eyes watering slightly as he looked up at me. He had so many words to share and as well as none at all. His mouth opening and closing in a way that resembled a fish before he seemingly gave up on trying to talk, pressing his lips to mine so delicately that I felt all the emotion he had in his body. Those unshed tears of his dropping to land on my cheeks. 

“Phil? Are you ok?” I asked once I’d pulled away. I felt a knot in my stomach, desperately hoping that he wasn’t going to tell me we couldn’t be friends anymore or any of the other intruding thoughts I was thinking. He just looked at me, a small smile on his face as he went to say something, before quickly changing his mind and saying something else instead. 

“Please don’t leave me” he whispered, he almost sounded broken as he silently cried. My own thoughts abandoned as he wrapped his arms around me tightly, as if he’d fall off of the earth if he let go. I planted the gentlest kiss I could to his temple and held him close. “I could never” I whispered in return. A small smile ghosting over his face, but he seemed withdrawn, almost like I didn’t get the message at all. 

He stood up, pulling his boxers up but taking his jeans off. I took off my own jeans and turned my back, stroking myself until I came within my boxers, my hand coated in the strings of sticky mess. I took off my boxers, wiping myself down and grabbing clean ones from my suitcase. Phil only realising when he found me with my head buried in my luggage. “I’m... sorry I didn’t...” he said, pointing to my crotch to save him saying the words. I put my clean boxers on and walked over to him, kissing him gently and smiling. “It’s ok, it didn’t take long anyway considering I could still taste you” I winked. His face lit up, giggling as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. 

We fell asleep wrapped up in each other, my brain still very much confused about why Phil was so emotional. Maybe it had been a while? I couldn’t remember him dating much in the years I’d known him. Or maybe he was self conscious? I stayed close to him, his words echoing through my mind as I entered my dream world.  
_Please don’t leave me._

————————————————————————————————————

We woke up to the sudden realisation. ITS CHRISTMAS MORNING. We both took turns to shower and each put our clean dorky Christmas pyjamas on as we all but ran towards the lounge. Phil’s family were all waiting for us. We ate our breakfasts chatting away excitedly and I had almost forgotten these weren’t actually my family. I sat next to phil as we each took it in turns to open a present. 

When it got to my turn, Phil watched me with the gentlest of smiles, “can you please open mine first, Bear?” He asked, passing me a cardboard box that was wrapped so messily I knew Phil had re done it several times. I chuckled, accepting the box that was wide but thin, almost reminding me of a pizza box. Oh god. Phil had bought me a pizza. 

I opened it slowly, so confused as to what it could be. Once the ribbon and paper had been removed, I opened the box to reveal a very, VERY expensive designed jumper. One that Phil had explicitly told me was too expensive no matter how badly I wanted it. Tears flew down my cheeks before I even had chance to hold them back. He’d spent so much money on this one gift. All for me.  
“You got it for me? After you saw me look at it?” I sniffed, being disgusting and wiping my nose on the cuff of my sweater. He chuckled, moving to sit a little closer to me. 

“Actually bear.. I’d already bought it you.. that’s why I was adamant you couldn’t have it... because it was already sitting in a box underneath my bed.” Phil said, smiling. How did he know? I hadn’t even seen it online back then. How would he risk so much money on something he didn’t know whether or not I’d like. This jumper cost so much more money than one should pay for an item of clothing. When that though hit me, I couldn’t help but cry more.  
“Phil, you didn’t need to spend so much money on me” I said, clutching the box to my chest. He chuckled once again. Leaning his head on my shoulder.  
“I love you, Bear. You have been so brave this year and you have really found yourself, you deserve a present like this. I remember that when it popped up on the website that nothing else would do, I just HAS to get it for you; the price was irrelevant”. 

‘Huh, is this what it’s like to have a sugar daddy?’ My brain sounded. I shook that thought away and threw my arms around him, Phil just said he loved me. He loved me. Was it the way I loved him? I kissed him on the forehead before I properly replied.  
“I love you so much, Phil. I really don’t deserve you”. 

“Actually bear, you deserve better” he said, completely forgetting his family were in the room, watching the whole thing like it was a soppy romantic soap opera. 

“There is no better than you, Phil. You’re AmazingPhil after all” 

Everyone in the room laughed, making me remember that we weren’t alone but that didn’t matter. We were together on Christmas, and it was the best thing I had ever experienced. I don’t think I could love him more than I do right now.


	6. December 26th - Boxing Day!!

It had been a really easy going day today, I didn’t even wake up until lunch time. I was a little disheartened to find that Phil had already gotten out of bed, except I shouldn’t really complain. This past week has been everything I had ever wanted. A family Christmas with the man of my dreams. I snuggled further beneath the duvet and curled my legs up to my chest. I couldn’t shake any of yesterday out of my mind, from the way he’d bought the most perfect gift for me without me having to ask, the way he’d said he loved me as if he truly meant it. The way he looked at me whilst I had him in my mouth. UGH I shouldn’t think about that part.

“Bear?” The voice was softer than velvet, enticing me out of my blanket cocoon. I looked at him through tired eyes, a gentle blush grazing my cheeks as I hit my nose and mouth beneath the blanket. Just my two chocolate eyes available to be seen. He looked so good wearing the deep green jumper that Martyn had bought him for Christmas. He has a mug in his hands and the softest smile. He came to pop the mug beside my side of the bed, sitting down on my side of the bed. A gentle hand came to land on my forehead, pushing my curls out of the way to plant a kiss in the space he’d just created. I could help the soft hum that escaped my mouth as I nuzzled closer to the touch. 

“So listen, my parents have taken Cornelia and Martyn out to have a walk around the lake” Phil began, “So.. I was thinking maybe we could spend some time together, doing something fun”. I sat up slowly, only realising I was topless when I heard the sharp intake of breath that my roommate uttered. I took the mug that was apparently hot chocolate and drank a good glug of it. 

“What did you have in mind, Philly?” I asked, my voice coming out quite hoarse as I delved back into my mug to drink more of the sweet liquid. He chuckled as he took my free hand in his. “Well... I wanted to just spend time alone with you.. I never really thought of a plan” his face was red now, his fingers entertwining with my own. I smiled, well.. actually if I‘m honest I grinned. So we took a while to decide that we were gonna go get a coffee and have a little walk, so I showered and blow dried my hair before putting on my beautiful jumper from Phil as well as the rest of my clothes -obviously!

We got our coffees to take away, walking slowly as the conversation flowed better than water from a tap. We’d somehow ended up in a secluded part of the park, although we were both a little grateful as there was less chance of seeing anyone. We didn’t exactly need our fans knowing that I’d spent Christmas with Phil and his family. We walked for a while, talking about anything and everything when Phil started fidgeting. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn’t know how. I took his hand in mine, threading our fingers together as my thumb started stroking his hand. He looked at me, a lot more confident this time as I smiled at him. 

“Bear.. I ...” he stopped walking immediately, fully taking in my appearance now. I smiled reassuringly as he continued. “You look so good in that jumper”. I full on grinned now, wrapping my arms around him in a tight embrace. “Phil, as lovely as that complement is, I know that wasn’t what you wanted to say” I whispered in his ear, winking at him when I pulled away, 

He sighed, looking down at our hands which clasped together once again. Seemingly giving him confidence. “Bear.. I know I said it yesterday but my family were there and that wasn’t the way I wanted to say it so .. I wanted to tell you properly” He put both our empty coffee cups in the bin close by before taking both my hands in his. My heart was beating so quickly I thought I was having a heart attack. 

Phil took a deep breath, removing any fringe gaps before starting whatever he had to say. “Okay,. Bear” he started, before scrunching up his nose and closing his eyes, he shook his head before opening them and trying again. “Dan” he said, looking around to make sure we were totally alone. 

“I am in love with you, Dan. I have been since we met all those years ago. You’ve been my best friend, my rock, my everything without even knowing” he paused for a moment, looking everywhere but my eyes as he took another breath. “I have only ever envisioned my future with you in it. Our future home that we’d buy together. Our future family with children of our own running around, our own dogs” he smiled, looking into my eyes and blushing. “I just.. when my mum thought we were a couple I never corrected her, because we seem like a couple to the outside world, and .. “ he paused once again, looking deeper into my eyes this time, almost searching within the depths of my soul. “I didn’t have the heart to correct her, it was something I had wanted so bad Bear. I am so sorry” his eyes were welling up with tears now, he took a single step backwards, pulling his hands from mine so he could use them to paw at his eyes. “I needed you to know, that I am in love with you and yesterday..” he cried, seemingly curling in on himself ready to face rejection. “Yesterday was everything that i’d ever dreamed of. The ENTIRE day”. 

I felt the tears fall down my own cheeks. I sniffed, which caught his attention. He closed the gap he’d only just made and held me to his chest tighter than ever before. “I meant it when I said I didn’t want you to leave me, Bear. I want to be your boyfriend” he was hiding his face in my neck which made his words muffled. I smiled so happily. That was all I ever wanted to hear.

“Phil” I said, he looked up at me as if he were about to get burned when I wiped his tears. “I am in love with you too. I have been since I was that nerdy fanboy of yours” I chuckled. I held him as close as I could before saying something else. “I would love to be your boyfriend, Phil. With the house, the dogs, the children. The lot” I giggled slightly as his face lit up, I stroked that raven black fringe out of his eyes and kept him close to me. “You’re my world, Phil. You saved me from the dark and brought colour as well as the light. You bring balance to my life”. 

Our lips met so, so gently which made the entire world slow down. The gentle velvet of his lips cushioning my own. We both lingered for what could have been seconds, or could have been hours. I felt hole. Like finally the part of my life that was blurry was now clear and crisp. Phil loved me, and that was everything I had ever dreamed of. 


	7. 27th December

It was very strange actually, going from best friends to boyfriends. The best kind of strange. We complemented each other so perfectly that it was almost as if nothing had changed between us at all, we’d decided to not go further than we had on the earliest hours of Christmas Day. We wanted to savour it as best as we could, not want to rush just because we could touch each other that way now. All barriers and walls between us had been removed, completely obliterated and long forgotten. 

Today, some more of the Lester’s were coming to visit. That meant Phil’s aunts and uncles who I’d never met that knew of me just by association and the few dribs and drabs they’d seen from watching or listening to Phil’s content, or even our shared content. Mrs Lester had been sure to show them all the DVD copy of TATINOF which I was mortified to find out. Considering a lot of what I personally talk about isn’t exactly “meet the family” content. Phil new I was nervous, he’d been sent with Martyn to get some groceries from the local shop as Cornelia was helping Mrs Lester with the feast that was some how bigger than Christmas Day. I had excused myself to try and FaceTime my family in whatever hot country they were currently occupying. 

When I did finally get through to them, it was my younger brother Adrian who picked up, smiling at me and waving somewhat out of the frame. “Hi Dan!” He smiled, my brother was five years younger than myself but we looked almost like twins, it was very strange when people thought that was the case. I said hello, before he dived into a conversation about the fun things my family had done. It appeared that most of my family were there at this resort of sunshine place. My grandparents, my aunt, my cousins. It felt like everyone except me, despite my fun with the Lester’s, it broke my heart that absolutely none of my family even thought to invite me just because they’d presumed I’d stay with Phil. In fact, they could have invited Phil too. 

Adrian passed the phone to my mother who claimed she was happy to see me, but that they had completely forgotten about me, hence why I didn’t speak to them on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. Surely even Boxing Day would have been better than the 27th December. It was almost New Year for fuck sake. Minutes after my mother had said she’d forgotten about me, I found that my heart was so close to broken that it physically hurt to even look at her. I made an excuse about being needed to help Phil’s mum with something before hanging up and throwing my phone to the floor out of anger. I didn’t even care whether my screen survived the attack it suffered. I just needed to let out my aggravation before my thoughts changed, deeper and darker ones that would plague my mind like a bad infection. 

They forgot about you

I felt like the room was spinning, like reality was teasing me with the idea of stability. My family hadn’t been excitedly awaiting my call like I’d waited for them. I felt my lungs shrivel up as I started to choke from the lack of oxygen. I knelt on the bed, letting the various voices flood in and completely take over my brain. 

Your family are happier without you there being awkward and clumsy

They invited the whole family except you because you aren’t part of the family anymore

The Lester’s don’t want you here either, eating their food, being lazy and not helping them 

I laid down on my stomach, the bed serving as my only tether to reality as I tried to block out my thoughts. Surely the Lester’s wanted me here, Phil wanted me here, right? He’d said so. He said he loved me, he wouldn’t lie to me. Phil would never lie to me. 

When I opened my eyes I realised I must have been asleep, a blanket was covering me and a glass of water was beside the bed. There was a knock on the door just seconds before it opened slowly, the person opening it obviously checking if I was still asleep. I heard a faint hum before footsteps coming closer into the room. The bed dipped as someone sat down beside me, stroking my hair gently off of my forehead. 

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” The woman’s voice was so soft, it felt like I was being drawn in like a moth to a flame. I turned to find Phil’s mum smiling at me as if I were one of her own children. My heart was in my throat. As much as I needed Phil’s presence to sooth me, I found that I was happy with this arrangement too. The corners of my mouth tipped up in the tiniest of smiles as I moved to sit up in the bed. “I’m a little better now, thank you” I whispered, it was barely audible but of course Mrs Lester heard it. She smiled and handed me the glass of water. I gulped it down, the glass emptying in seconds. 

“The family will be here soon, alright? But don’t feel like you need to join us if you aren’t up to it. I could always bring your meal up here and you can relax. I don’t want you to push yourself too much” Mrs Lester smiled when I shook my head, clearly realising which decision I had made.  
“I’d like you join you, please. I’d... I’d like to belong” I whispered once again, tears staring to prickle in the corners of my eyes. The woman moved to sit closer, pulling me into her chest almost like a newborn baby despite my being over six feet tall. 

“You do belong with us, Daniel. Whether you and Phil are together or apart, you are part of the family. I never want you to feel like you aren’t wanted here. In fact, every year I ask Phil to bring you to Christmas and he always says you’re busy.” Her hand was stroking my back reassuringly and it soothed me instantly. “All of the Lester’s love you so much”. It was then that I realised that they were my family too. 

“I love you all too” I smiled, pulling away to look her in the eyes to try and show that I truly meant it. She smiled, planting a gentle kiss to my forehead before we both stood. I headed down the stairs slowly, feeling so much lighter but wanting to savour the peace before the house was crowded with relatives. Phil was enveloping me in a hug in seconds, holding me as close to him as tight as possible. 

“Bear, How are you feeling?“ I smiled as I nuzzled into his chest. Phil’s voice vibrating through his chest as he spoke, clear, deep and intoxicating. I giggled a little. It was juvenile but I couldn’t help it. I looked at him, my chocolate eyes seeking out cerulean ones before grinning at him. “I’m a Lester” I said, my heart beating so fast within my chest that it awakened the butterflies in my stomach, tickling me from within my core. Phil laughed with what appeared like relief. I didn’t care that my family had forgotten me now, because my other family wanted me and that was enough. 

The meal went by smoothly, I met the rest of the Lester’s who all treated me with respect and welcomed me with open arms. Phil and I got into bed that night feeling exhausted but elated.  
“How do you like being a Lester then, Bear?” He asked, laying on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows. I grinned, kissing him oh so lightly on the lips before pulling away again. 

“I love it”


	8. December 28th - Date Pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Sorry this update took forever to come! I have been working so much and then on my time off I have had no energy to write anything. Thank you for being patient with me. 
> 
> I am currently taking Christmas Prompts via my ask box on tumblr, so come say hi and gimme something to write now that I have more time off!
> 
> alphalester.tumblr.com
> 
> Dom x

I woke up to find two beautiful eyes shining and watching me. The blue, green and yellow orbs so intense that they almost took my breath away. The rest of his face was hidden beneath the duvet so I couldn’t see his expression properly, luckily his eyes betrayed him and I knew he was smirking at me. 

“Good morning, my beautiful boy” I smiled, I knew it was out of character but I was still half asleep. I heard the faintest giggle as he shuffled closer, moving now to wrap his leg around my hips, climbing over me and kissing me like his life depended on it. I kissed back as best as I could with him pining me down. After a while, he pulled away and looked down at me. We’d both got pretty obvious errections but Phil tried to keep them apart. Deciding to tell me something instead. 

“I never thought I would be my own cock block” he chuckled, cupping my chin in his hands and kissing my nose. “But I thought we could go on a date today.” I smiled up at him, nodding and agreeing that sounded like a good idea. His face lit up with excitement and he stood up deciding that we would go out for a meal at lunch and then just relax and have a movie night tonight. That sounded perfect.

After we were showered and dressed, Phil took my hand as we walked out of the house and towards the train station for Manchester. Rawtenstall wasn't exactly the place Phil had wanted to take me seeing as he knew most of the people there so knew what he did for a living. We headed to a small diner that had potted plants and house plants of every variety strewn through the display window, which I was certain drew Phil in. We headed towards the back to a little booth, taking a seat side by side like we always did. A waitress came and took our order, which we decided on having a pizza to share and then we could each have a dessert. We'd both ordered a glass of coke which arrived almost immediately.

I couldn't help but smile when I felt fingers intertwine with mine beneath the table surface. I felt electricity shoot through me at this simple action that we'd done countless times. There was something about being with Phil, properly in a relationship with the man I have loved for so long that made me want to scream it from the rooftops. Our food arrived and we ate one handed, not wanting to separate our hands now they'd found one another. We talked just as normal, laughing and smiling at one another like we always had. Until he mentioned something special that caught my attention. 

"You know how we'd always planned a future together? Well.. when we talked about having children in the future and I would love that with you" Phil had just finished a piece of pizza when he said this, staring into the distance like he was seriously contemplating what he was saying in a way he didn't do that often. I smiled, squeezing our hands together a little tighter.I couldn't help myself, I was elated at the fact that Phil had brought up the subject of children. I knew he loved kids, he always looked after them better than he looked after himself and if the way he raised me in my teenage years was anything to go by. He'd be a perfect dad. 

We ate our desserts and decided to leave, walking around Manchester and reminiscing over previous visits. Strangely, we didn't run into any fans of ours which I was secretly grateful for. As much as I loved each and every one of them, I just wanted to enjoy my date with Phil seeing as we had never actually had one before. When we got to the train station, Phil took the window seat and I sat close beside him. His arm went around my shoulders in seconds as my head laid down on his shoulder. I felt a small kiss land on the top of my head as my breathing evened out.

"Hello?" Phil called out, throwing his keys onto the small table beside the door. I closed the door behind me turning towards the kitchen where Phil had just walked. I smiled when he met me in the doorway whilst walking back towards me, we kissed in the doorway which made me giggle at how easy our relationship was now. It was everything I had ever dreamed of for it to be this easy and simple with Philip Lester. "They've all gone out and will be back tonight" he was reading from a piece of paper that I assumed they must have left behind. I smiled when I realised that meant that for the rest of our date we were still going to be alone. I certainly wasn't going to complain


	9. December 28th - Date Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT!!

We walked towards the lounge, hand in hand as we sat down on the sofa with no room between us at all. My brain kept resupplying me with the fact that we had the entire house to ourselves whilst we finished our date. I moved to straddle Phil's lap, kissing him slowly as my hands reached up so that my palms were flat on his chest. He hummed gently as he held me closer, his heart thudding heavily beneath my hands as if they were giving him power. Moments later found his lips tracing over my jawline, kissing and nipping at my peachy flesh as I gasped. My body was shaking, aching for it to be consumed by the man I loved more than life itself. I was aching to be loved by the one man who was actually capable of such a task. 

“Upstairs” Phil growled, a sudden burst of adrenaline clearly coursing through him as he lifted me off of his lap and clutched me to his chest, carrying me up the stairs. He didn’t even appear to struggle, which was incredible for him. The second my back touched the bed Phil was above me, pressing me down into the mattress with his entire body. Our clothed bodies moving together as he brought his lips back to mine in a, what could only be described as hungry kiss. Phil moved to bunch the hem of my tshirt into a ball in his hands, those long and slender fingers ghosting over my skin as he continued to move, pulling my shirt up and pulling apart from our kiss just long enough to get it over my head. I didn’t even have time to reach his as it was gone almost immediately after. Our torsos pressed together, skin meeting skin in a way that made me blush as he ground his clothed hips into mine. 

An embarrassing whine left my throat as I thrust my hips up to meet him half way. I couldn’t help but chuckle when I found that this had been Phil’s plan, using my raised hips to his advantage and pulling my jeans down in one swift motion. “Smooth, Lester” I smirked, watching as he removed his own leaving us both only in boxers. I looked up at him, a grin on his face as his eyes bore into me, setting my skin on fire. 

I’m almost certain that my brain short circuited when Phil decided he would remove my boxers with his teeth. Watching me the entire time like a wolf stalking its prey. I couldn’t help but squirm under his gaze. Seeing Phil being so strong and dominant was such a contrast to the quirky, placid people-pleaser Phil that i’d known for so many years and it was certainly exciting to see this side of him.

Seconds after phil’s boxers had been removed was when I realised. This was Phil, my Phil that I used to watch make YouTube videos back before we had even became friends. The same Phil that supported me through everything and went and performed a world wide tour with me. My phil that had told me he wanted to buy a house with me. That sparked something within me, a strange yearning to just melt into him and become one being rather than two bodies. It seemed to me like we were two halves of the same person anyway. Him being the light, positive and bubbly whereas myself being the dark, sad and crude. I chuckled inwardly. We really did complete eachother after all. 

I was brought back by Phil straddling me, my dick pressing against his ass as he lifted my chin. He kissed me with everything he had, the feeling of years of pent up emotions washing over me. “Now Danny” he growled, my mind reeling from the gravel that was now in his voice commanding all of my attention. “As much as i’m sure that you wanna fuck me into next week, i’m topping tonight” Phil moved his hand to caress my cheek softly, a stark contrast from the voice he’d just spoken in. “I’ve been holding back, i’m gonna make you cum so hard you forget your name. That okay with you?” 

Well... Phil HAD been holding back if he was talking like that. I nodded, my voice completely betraying me as I looked in Phil’s eyes, his pupils were so wide. Blown wide with arousal in a way that made my throat dry out completely. I moved across the bed so we were in the centre, Phil moving off of my lap to reach for the ‘supplies’ I didn’t even realise he had with him and popping the cap of the lube, smearing a healthy amount on his fingers before using his clean hand to stroke gently over my balls in a way that made me completely relax. He used this to his advantage, leaning over me once again and kissing my overly sensitive neck. Biting and sucking my collarbone every now and then to mark me as his own. “Ready?” He asked, I just whimpered in response as he slid his lubed hand down my torso towards my now open legs. 

When Phil had worked up to three fingers, scissoring them I had my head thrown back, enjoying absolutely anything that Phil was giving to me. I heard the noise of the condom packet followed by the lube cap once again and I almost melted into the bed. “Phiil” I whined, unable to stop myself. He grinned like that was what he was waiting for. Removing his hand and positioning himself by my rim. “P-please”. 

The feeling of Phil pushing into me was one I would never get tired of. It was slow and controlled so that he didn’t hurt me and if I though that i loved him before then I was now infatuated. Once I had adjusted and signalled for him to do his worst, he fucking smirked at me. Planting a kiss upon my lips as he grabbed my hips, rocking gently for a moment before unleashing some sort of power I nevermind knew he had. I was intoxicated on the feeling of Phil hitting my prostate on every other thrust, working up a quick paced rhythm before releasing one of his hands from my hip to once again stroke my now very sensitive balls. I was moaning and whimpering as I felt my orgasm approaching, my head thrown back and my eyes closed gently as my soulmate fucked me in a way I had been craving for so long. 

When I came, I came hard. My entire body stiffening for a moment before every single muscle within my body relaxed. Phil’s climax following just seconds later. He collapsed on top of me, which I was suprised he had to done earlier with the amount of energy he must have exerted. After a moment of catching our breathes he pulled out, tying the condom and throwing it. I don’t exactly know when I closed my eyes either, but I opened them to find Phil cleaning me with a hot soapy flannel in the most caring way possible. “I can do that-“ I was cut off by him smiling at me in a way I hadn’t seen in all the years i’d Known him. “Aftercare is my specialty, Danny just go with it”. 


End file.
